les amants d'un jour
by heiji
Summary: histoire en un chapitre basé sur la chanson d'edith piaf, attention il s'agit d'une histoire triste ma première !... je n'en dis pas plus...


Titre : Les amants d'un jour

Chanson : Les amants d'un jour, Edith Piaf

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Histoire triste. Pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson, ils savent comment ça va finir...

W : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Moi : Rien de spécial pourquoi ?

W : Comment toi qui déteste les histoires tristes, tu as pu écrire ça ?

Moi : Je sais pas... Tristesse passagère, musique triste et voilà le résultat...

W : Eh bé !

Moi : Et attends, ce n'est pas fini, j'en prépare une autre.

W : Ca y est, Il est devenu fou !

Moi : Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant !

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi...

Chapitre unique :

Ça va faire bientôt cinq ans que je travaille ici, dans ce petit hôtel qui fait aussi restaurant et bar. Et je dois tout faire, je dois courir de droite à gauche pour satisfaire mon patron... Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne lui va pas et on l'entend crier : « Quatre, viens ici ! Quatre, tu as oublié de faire-ci, d'aller-là... » Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un endroit reposant du tout, un jour je donnerai ma démission à Wufei (mon patron) c'est sûr. Mais malgré tout, je me plais vraiment ici à côté de ça. Les clients sont souvent les mêmes et ont toujours un mot gentil. Il y a par exemple Melle Lady Une qui est sûrement la plus gentille de toutes, elle me laisse toujours les plus gros pourboires. Mais cet hôtel, même si je l'aime beaucoup, est assez miteux et le patron assez radin. Les chambres sont vraiment dans un état ! Parfois j'en ai vraiment honte pour Wufei... Mais ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les couples d'amoureux qui viennent se réfugier ici. Ces couples qui cherchent juste un endroit pour pouvoir s'aimer. C'est justement un de ces couples qui m'a le plus marqué le jour où ils sont venus prendre une chambre...

Moi j'essuie les verres  
Au fond du café  
J'ai bien trop à faire  
Pour pouvoir rêver  
Et dans ce décor  
Banal à pleurer  
Il me semble encore  
Les voir arriver...

Je me rappelle très bien d'eux deux, deux garçons. Au début, Wufei (c'est lui qui répartit les chambres) a cru qu'il s'agissait de deux amis. Moi j'avais vu tout de suite dans leur regard qu'ils s'aimaient. Le premier, un garçon fort, brun, avec des yeux cobalts, regardait le deuxième sans rien dire. Il semblait subjugué. Le deuxième, un garçon avec une natte et des yeux de couleur améthyste comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, rigolait et respirait la joie de vivre. Wufei fut déçu. Lui qui espérait gagner la location de deux chambres, il dû se résoudre à n'en louer qu'une (quand je vous dit qu'il était près de ses sous). Un peu énervé alors, il m'avait appelé pour les amener à leur chambre. Je les avais alors conduit calmement jusqu'à leur chambre, ils m'avaient à peine regardé... J'ai toujours eu un don pour lire dans le coeur des gens et je peux vous dire qu'en cinq ans, je n'avais jamais vu et senti deux personnes s'aimer autant, avoir tant de bonheur caché au fond du coeur. L'amour semblait voler autour d'eux. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, ce n'était pas comme pour la plupart des gens qui prenaient une chambre, ce n'était pas du désir mais de l'amour...

Ils sont arrivés  
Se tenant par la main  
L'air émerveillé  
De deux chérubins  
Portant le soleil  
Ils ont demandé  
D'une voix tranquille  
Un toit pour s'aimer  
Au coeur de la ville

Je les avais accompagnés jusqu'à leur chambre sans qu'ils ne se soient quittés des yeux tous les deux. Lorsque je leur avais montré leur chambre, ils s'étaient montrés enchantés. Ravis de cette chambre sans chauffage avec un fenêtre qui ne s'ouvre pas, un lit bancal... Il faut vraiment que je parle à Wufei. Ils étaient comme au paradis. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit pour s'aimer. Avec un sourire immense, le garçon aux yeux cobalts m'avait remercié en me donnant un pourboire énorme (Lady Une, on vous a battu !). Je me rappelle encore les voir s'embrasser doucement pour profiter de l'instant présent alors que je refermais derrière eux la porte de leur nid d'amour. Ils semblaient si heureux, si pleins de vie que je me sentais moi aussi rempli de sentiment de bonheur et que d'y repenser encore me fait mal...

Et je me rappelle  
Qu'ils ont regardé  
D'un air attendri  
La chambre d'hôtel  
Au papier jauni  
Et quand j'ai fermé  
La porte sur eux  
Y'avait tant de soleil  
Au fond de leurs yeux  
Que ça m'a fait mal,  
Que ça m'a fait mal...

Je me rappelle le lendemain, Wufei râlait. Nos deux angelots avaient du retard pour rendre les clés de leur chambre. J'étais encore au café à finir la vaisselle de la matinée lorsque Wufei se décida à monter. Je décidai de le suivre pour le convaincre de les laisser tranquille, nous n'étions pas à dix minutes près. Apparemment le roi des rapiats si ! J'avais beau protester derrière lui que les deux amoureux n'en avaient peut-être pas pour longtemps, il ne m'écouta pas. Il se précipita vers leur chambre près à récupérer son argent. Il avait frappé pendant plusieurs minutes à la porte, pas de réponses. Il s'énervait et moi, de mon côté, je pensais que nos deux amoureux récupéraient leur nuit et je l'encourageais à les laisser, mais il refusa. Wufei appuya alors sur la poignée de la porte, elle n'était pas fermée. Wufei ouvrit et mon coeur cessa à ce moment de battre...

Moi, j'essuie les verres  
Au fond du café  
J'ai bien trop à faire  
Pour pouvoir rêver  
Et dans ce décor  
Banal à pleurer  
C'est corps contre corps  
Qu'on les a trouvés...

Ils étaient étendus là sur le lit en tenue d'Adam et Ève, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux garçons étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Mais plus rien dans cette chambre ne vivait, plus rien ne respirait... Je me rappelle encore Wufei se précipiter en dehors de la chambre pour chercher un médecin. Moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je fixais ces visages dont les sourires laissaient toujours voir un immense bonheur mais un immense bonheur mort. Le médecin était arrivé et je n'avais toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement... Le médecin confirma ce que Wufei pensait, mais il fut incapable de dire de quoi étaient morts les deux tourtereaux. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux amoureux inconnus, sans nom, furent enterrés ensemble. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait sur toute la ville et j'étais le seul à l'enterrement. Les deux amoureux étaient désormais ensemble pour l'éternité...

On les a trouvés  
Se tenant par la main  
Les yeux fermés  
Vers d'autres matins  
Rempli de soleil

On les a couchés  
Unis et tranquilles  
Dans un lit creusé  
Au coeur de la ville

Quelques jours plus tard, je me souviens être retourné dans cette chambre. Wufei voulait tout oublier et tirer un trait sur tout ça mais moi, je n'y arrivais pas. En nettoyant la chambre, je les revoyais entrer dans cette chambre, la remplir de leur bonheur. Ressembler à deux anges fous amoureux. Et le lendemain, allongé sur ce lit sans vie mais toujours rempli de cet amour...

Et je me rappelle  
Avoir refermé  
Dans le petit jour  
La chambre d'hôtel  
Des amants d'un jour  
Mais ils m'ont planté  
Tout au fond du cœur  
Un bout de leur soleil  
Et tant de couleurs  
Que ça me fait mal,  
Que ça me fait mal...

Ça va faire cinq ans que je travaille dans cet hôtel et je n'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant. Ces deux amoureux transis ont marqué ma vie...Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, deux âmes soeurs. Ils m'ont fait comprendre ce qu'était le véritable amour entre deux personnes, ce qui était le plus important au monde... Ils m'ont laissé une part de leur si grand bonheur enfoncé tout au fond de mon âme. Une partie de leur joie qu'ils n'ont pas emportée avec eux là-haut au paradis... Et à chaque fois que j'y repense, ça me fait mal, mal au plus profond de moi...

Moi j'essuie les verres  
Au fond du café  
J'ai bien trop à faire  
Pour pouvoir rêver  
Et dans ce décor  
Banal à pleurer  
Y'a toujours dehors...  
La chambre à louer...

Un verre échappa à Quatre et se brisa en milles morceaux...

Fin

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review...


End file.
